


La Mort Humaine

by Parenthese



Category: Fictions Partagées, Jacob & Wilhelm Grimm, La Mort Marraine
Genre: Réécriture, conte, modification du genre, nouvelle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parenthese/pseuds/Parenthese
Summary: La Mort Marraine, Jacob et Wilhelm Grimm [texte original, arrêté à l'endroit prévu ; lire les textes à la suite]Il était une fois un homme pauvre qui avait douze enfants. Pour les nourrir, il lui fallait travailler jour et nuit. Quand le treizième vint au monde, ne sachant plus comment faire, il partit sur la grand-route dans l'intention de demander au premier venu d'en être le parrain. Le premier qu'il rencontra fut le Bon Dieu. Celui-ci savait déjà ce que l'homme avait sur le cœur et il lui dit: «Brave homme, j'ai pitié de toi; je tiendrai ton fils sur les fonts baptismaux, m'occuperai de lui et le rendrai heureux durant sa vie terrestre.» L'homme demanda: «Qui es-tu?» - «Je suis le Bon Dieu.» - «Dans ce cas, je ne te demande pas d'être parrain de mon enfant,» dit l'homme. «Tu donnes aux riches et tu laisses les pauvres mourir de faim.» L'homme disait cela parce qu'il ne savait pas comment Dieu partage richesse et pauvreté. Il prit donc congé du Seigneur et poursuivit sa route. Le Diable vint à sa rencontre et dit: «Que cherches-tu? Si tu me prends pour parrain de ton fils, je lui donnerai de l'or en abondance et tous les plaisirs de la terre par-dessus le marché.» L'homme demanda: «Qui es-tu?» - «Je suis le Diable.» - «Alors, je ne te veux pas pour parrain. Tu trompes les hommes et tu les emportes.» Il continua son chemin. Le Grand Faucheur aux ossements desséchés venait vers lui et l'apostropha en ces termes: «Prends-moi pour parrain.» L'homme demanda: «Qui es-tu?» - «Je suis la Mort qui rend les uns égaux aux autres.» Alors l'homme dit: «Tu es ce qu'il me faut. Sans faire de différence, tu prends le riche comme le pauvre. Tu seras le parrain.» Le Grand Faucheur répondit: «Je ferai de ton fils un homme riche et illustre, car qui m'a pour ami ne peut manquer de rien.» L'homme ajouta: «Le baptême aura lieu dimanche prochain; sois à l'heure.» Le Grand Faucheur vint comme il avait promis et fut parrain.Quand son filleul eut grandi, il appela un jour et lui demanda de le suivre. Il le conduisit dans la forêt et lui montra une herbe qui poussait en disant: «Je vais maintenant te faire ton cadeau de baptême. Je vais faire de toi un médecin célèbre. Quand tu te rendras auprès d'un malade, je t'apparaîtrai. Si tu me vois du côté de sa tête, tu pourras dire sans hésiter que tu le guériras. Tu lui donneras de cette herbe et il retrouvera la santé. Mais si je suis du côté de ses pieds, c'est qu'il m'appartient; tu diras qu'il n'y a rien à faire, qu'aucun médecin au monde ne pourra le sauver. Et garde-toi de donner l'herbe contre ma volonté, il t'en cuirait!»

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le jeune homme devint le médecin le plus illustre de la terre. «Il lui suffit de regarder un malade pour savoir ce qu'il en est, s'il guérira ou s'il mourra,» disait-on de lui. On venait le chercher de loin pour le conduire auprès de malades et on lui donnait tant d'or qu'il devint bientôt très riche. Il arriva un jour que le roi tomba malade. On appela le médecin et on lui demanda si la guérison était possible. Quand il fut auprès du lit, la Mort se tenait aux pieds du malade, si bien que l'herbe ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. «Et quand même, ne pourrais-je pas un jour gruger la Mort? Elle le prendra certainement mal, mais comme je suis son filleul, elle ne manquera pas de fermer les yeux. Je vais essayer.» Il saisit le malade à bras le corps, et le retourna de façon que maintenant, la Mort se trouvait à sa tête. Il lui donna alors de son herbe, le roi guérit et retrouva toute sa santé. La Mort vint trouver le médecin et lui fit sombre figure; elle le menaça du doigt et dit: «Tu m'as trompée! Pour cette fois, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur parce que tu es mon filleul, mais si tu recommences, il t'en cuira et c'est toi que j'emporterai!»

Peu de temps après, la fille du roi tomba gravement malade. Elle était le seul enfant du souverain et celui-ci pleurait jour et nuit, à en devenir aveugle. Il fit savoir que celui qui la sauverait deviendrait son époux et hériterait de la couronne. Quand le médecin arriva auprès de la patiente, il vit que la Mort était à ses pieds. Il aurait dû se souvenir de l'avertissement de son parrain, mais la grande beauté de la princesse et l'espoir de devenir son époux l'égarèrent tellement qu'il perdit toute raison. Il ne vit pas que la Mort le regardait avec des yeux pleins de colère et le menaçait de son poing squelettique. Il souleva la malade et lui mit la tête, où elle avait les pieds. Puis il lui fit avaler l'herbe et, aussitôt, elle retrouva ses couleurs et en même temps la vie.

Quand la Mort vit que, pour la seconde fois, on l'avait privée de son bien, elle marcha à grandes enjambées vers le médecin et lui dit: «C'en est fini de toi! Ton tour est venu!». Elle le saisit de sa main, froide comme de la glace, si fort qu'il ne put lui résister, [...]





	La Mort Humaine

**Author's Note:**

> **_La Mort Marraine_ , Jacob et Wilhelm Grimm [texte original, arrêté à l'endroit prévu ; lire les textes à la suite]**
> 
> Il était une fois un homme pauvre qui avait douze enfants. Pour les nourrir, il lui fallait travailler jour et nuit. Quand le treizième vint au monde, ne sachant plus comment faire, il partit sur la grand-route dans l'intention de demander au premier venu d'en être le parrain. Le premier qu'il rencontra fut le Bon Dieu. Celui-ci savait déjà ce que l'homme avait sur le cœur et il lui dit: «Brave homme, j'ai pitié de toi; je tiendrai ton fils sur les fonts baptismaux, m'occuperai de lui et le rendrai heureux durant sa vie terrestre.» L'homme demanda: «Qui es-tu?» - «Je suis le Bon Dieu.» - «Dans ce cas, je ne te demande pas d'être parrain de mon enfant,» dit l'homme. «Tu donnes aux riches et tu laisses les pauvres mourir de faim.» L'homme disait cela parce qu'il ne savait pas comment Dieu partage richesse et pauvreté. Il prit donc congé du Seigneur et poursuivit sa route. Le Diable vint à sa rencontre et dit: «Que cherches-tu? Si tu me prends pour parrain de ton fils, je lui donnerai de l'or en abondance et tous les plaisirs de la terre par-dessus le marché.» L'homme demanda: «Qui es-tu?» - «Je suis le Diable.» - «Alors, je ne te veux pas pour parrain. Tu trompes les hommes et tu les emportes.» Il continua son chemin. Le Grand Faucheur aux ossements desséchés venait vers lui et l'apostropha en ces termes: «Prends-moi pour parrain.» L'homme demanda: «Qui es-tu?» - «Je suis la Mort qui rend les uns égaux aux autres.» Alors l'homme dit: «Tu es ce qu'il me faut. Sans faire de différence, tu prends le riche comme le pauvre. Tu seras le parrain.» Le Grand Faucheur répondit: «Je ferai de ton fils un homme riche et illustre, car qui m'a pour ami ne peut manquer de rien.» L'homme ajouta: «Le baptême aura lieu dimanche prochain; sois à l'heure.» Le Grand Faucheur vint comme il avait promis et fut parrain.
> 
> Quand son filleul eut grandi, il appela un jour et lui demanda de le suivre. Il le conduisit dans la forêt et lui montra une herbe qui poussait en disant: «Je vais maintenant te faire ton cadeau de baptême. Je vais faire de toi un médecin célèbre. Quand tu te rendras auprès d'un malade, je t'apparaîtrai. Si tu me vois du côté de sa tête, tu pourras dire sans hésiter que tu le guériras. Tu lui donneras de cette herbe et il retrouvera la santé. Mais si je suis du côté de ses pieds, c'est qu'il m'appartient; tu diras qu'il n'y a rien à faire, qu'aucun médecin au monde ne pourra le sauver. Et garde-toi de donner l'herbe contre ma volonté, il t'en cuirait!» Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le jeune homme devint le médecin le plus illustre de la terre. «Il lui suffit de regarder un malade pour savoir ce qu'il en est, s'il guérira ou s'il mourra,» disait-on de lui. On venait le chercher de loin pour le conduire auprès de malades et on lui donnait tant d'or qu'il devint bientôt très riche. Il arriva un jour que le roi tomba malade. On appela le médecin et on lui demanda si la guérison était possible. Quand il fut auprès du lit, la Mort se tenait aux pieds du malade, si bien que l'herbe ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. «Et quand même, ne pourrais-je pas un jour gruger la Mort? Elle le prendra certainement mal, mais comme je suis son filleul, elle ne manquera pas de fermer les yeux. Je vais essayer.» Il saisit le malade à bras le corps, et le retourna de façon que maintenant, la Mort se trouvait à sa tête. Il lui donna alors de son herbe, le roi guérit et retrouva toute sa santé. La Mort vint trouver le médecin et lui fit sombre figure; elle le menaça du doigt et dit: «Tu m'as trompée! Pour cette fois, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur parce que tu es mon filleul, mais si tu recommences, il t'en cuira et c'est toi que j'emporterai!» Peu de temps après, la fille du roi tomba gravement malade. Elle était le seul enfant du souverain et celui-ci pleurait jour et nuit, à en devenir aveugle. Il fit savoir que celui qui la sauverait deviendrait son époux et hériterait de la couronne. Quand le médecin arriva auprès de la patiente, il vit que la Mort était à ses pieds. Il aurait dû se souvenir de l'avertissement de son parrain, mais la grande beauté de la princesse et l'espoir de devenir son époux l'égarèrent tellement qu'il perdit toute raison. Il ne vit pas que la Mort le regardait avec des yeux pleins de colère et le menaçait de son poing squelettique. Il souleva la malade et lui mit la tête, où elle avait les pieds. Puis il lui fit avaler l'herbe et, aussitôt, elle retrouva ses couleurs et en même temps la vie. Quand la Mort vit que, pour la seconde fois, on l'avait privée de son bien, elle marcha à grandes enjambées vers le médecin et lui dit: «C'en est fini de toi! Ton tour est venu!». Elle le saisit de sa main, froide comme de la glace, si fort qu'il ne put lui résister, [...] 

* * *

 

[...] et l’attira vers elle. Mais le Grand Faucheur avait rarement été parrain d'un humain, et après réflexion, son trépas ne lui sembla pas nécessaire. Ne pouvant pas lui empêcher le tombeau, la Mort pensa donc à un marché à conclure avec le médecin en réparation de son forfait.  
« Ami, tu m'as trompé et j'en suis fort déçue. » s'exprima la Faucheuse, « Je devrais te faire justement payer, mais je veux avant tout comprendre la raison réelle de ton crime. Je te propose un marché. »  
« On dit qu'un marché engendre un lourd prix et tu es la Mort, parrain. Quel est ton prix ? » répondit le médecin.  
« Tu es mon filleul, et tu supporteras le dû, au nom de tes mensonges. »

Le visage du filleul était morbide. Il s'exclama  
« Je sens que mon heure approche... laisse moi me marier avec la jolie princesse ! Ma gloire n'en sera qu'enrichie. »  
« N'attise pas ma colère et écoute. Pendant deux jours, tu seras la Mort, » poursuivit le Grand Faucheur de sa voix lugubre. « Je viendrais m'assurer que tu remplisses parfaitement ton travail pendant la nuit, et je resterais avec la princesse à ta place sur terre pendant les journées. Si tu faillis à ta tâche, ta vie sera prise. »

Le filleul était confiant en la Mort, mais était effrayé de ce marché et d'avoir irrité son parrain. Il répondit  
« Si tu n'es pas le Diable, aie pitié de moi qui ne voulais que sauver une vie ! »  
« Je n'ai pas de pitié. Si tu échoues, tu mourras, et si je parviens à comprendre pourquoi tu m'as trompé, je ne t'en serais plus aucunement rancunier. »

 

Le marché fut accepté par le filleul. La Mort instruisit brièvement au médecin sa lourde tâche, prit son apparence et descendit sur terre dans le château du roi.  
Le Faucheur ne pouvait ressentir l’insupportable poids de son enveloppe charnelle ni le sang qui aurait dû lui brûler les os. Pourtant chacun de ses pas étaient harassants et douloureux et, presque translucide, il errait tel un défunt dans le château.  
  
Il arriva dans de somptueuses salles dorées, mais la Mort n'avait pas d'intérêt pour la richesse qui ne prolonge jamais la vie sur Terre.  
Elle vit un tableau de vertueuses jeunes femmes, mais la Mort n'avait pas d'intérêt pour la Beauté qui se fane et qui annonce la disparition de la vie.  
Elle avança jusqu'à une salle où un homme au ventre distendu dormait sur un sofa près d'un banquet composé de délicats mets. Mais la Mort n'avait pas d'intérêt pour la gourmandise et pour la paresse qui ne font que lui apporter les humains.

Or la princesse entrait dans le château, et vint vers la Mort humaine. Elle lui prit les mains, lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le Faucheur leva les yeux, son corps se colora.  
Se laissant guider par la jolie princesse, le couple se retrouva dans un jardin orné de superbes fleurs introuvables sur terre.Pourtant le Faucheur disparut quelques instants, et quand il revint il tenait un nid avec trois petits œufs bleus dedans.  
« Que faites vous donc avec ce nid ? Ne voulez vous pas cueillir avec moi ces magnifiques fleurs ? » dit la princesse, quelque peu surprise.  
« Je vous offre la vie, car je ne suis que trop habitué à la prendre. » répondit la Mort par sa voix lente et suave.  
« Mais, ces oiseaux mourront sans leur mère, et personne ne peut disposer de la vie ainsi. », répondit la fille.

 

La nuit arriva, la Mort se rendit au près de son filleul qui devait faucher les âmes.  
« Parrain, je ne peux plus. Reprend la place qui t'es due, c'est trop grande souffrance et solitude pour moi. » s'exprima le filleul.  
« Le marché a été entamé, et tu paies le prix pour m'avoir désobéi. Ta solitude ne dure que depuis une journée, et déjà tes épaules sont trop lourdes ? », questionna la Mort. « Allons, filleul. Considère mieux chaque vie que tu fauches et cesse de te plaindre de ce fardeau qui soulage les hommes. »  
Le filleul, qui avait toujours prit en compte les paroles de son parrain, comprenait que son égoïsme n'avait pas sa place. Mais il avait emporté des âmes qu'il ne souhaitait pas emporter, et n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher les trépas.

 

Le lendemain, le Faucheur rejoint la princesse : il tenait un pot remplit de terre avec trois fleurs vivement colorées.  
Quand la princesse arriva, son visage s'illumina et elle accourra vers la vivante Mort.  
« Quel beau présent ! Mon cher, ces fleurs sont magnifiques » s'exclama t-elle.  
Le Grand Faucheur sourit énigmatiquement, n'ayant pas choisi ces fleurs d'après leur aspect mais d'après leur emplacement ; elles venaient d'une maison d'un vieux village victime d'un puissant incendie. Le Faucheur était attentif à la princesse, mais ne prêtait pas grande attention à ses propos confus.  
  
  
La Mort en vînt à oublier le marché qu'elle conclut avec son filleul, et resta avec la fille une partie de la nuit.  
Dans la vaporeuse pénombre, le filleul apparu au Grand Faucheur :  
« Parrain, tu m'as trompé. Tu profites du crépuscule avec mon amante, mais je crains que tu ne l'éteignes. »  
La Mort accompagna le médecin, et lui dit :  
« Mon filleul, je n'avais nullement l'intention de te tromper. J'en suis désolée. Mais je ne comprend pas ton allusion sur cette radieuse âme. »  
A ces derniers mots, un voile noir comme l'abysse se déposa sur elle ; l'obscurité n'avait jamais été aussi profonde que sous ce drapé. En remerciant son filleul, elle lui permit de retrouver sa compagne et de célébrer leur mariage.

 

Un matin, la princesse fit part à son époux d'un puissant mal de tête et s'endormit, la Mort arriva dans la chambre du couple, et voyant son neveu lui dit  
« Ne tentes rien, filleul, ou je t'emporte avec elle »  
Le filleul s'abandonnant corps et âme à l'affliction, se confia à la Mort  
« Je t'ai vu avec mon amante, je sais que tu as bien peu de temps pour ces choses là. Alors je pleurerai pour toi, qui ne sais ce qu'est la peine. »

Le Faucheur vit par la fenêtre trois oiseaux qui se reposaient sur trois ravissantes fleurs. Il avoua  
« Je t'en suis reconnaissant ; voilà une âme bien pure qu'aujourd'hui je fauche. »

 

La Mort se disposa aux pieds de la jeune et emporta l'âme dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je considère que le conte original a été transformé en nouvelle par mon texte. C'est une modification du texte original sur le texte original, la fan fiction étant imbriquée dans le conte en plus de comporter une suite alternative. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'intégrer en note une partie du texte d'origine. Ainsi je pense que le lecteur pourra lire de façon fluide la nouvelle et pourra plus pertinemment confronter les deux textes.
> 
> La nouvelle et le conte sont des genres qui ont plusieurs caractéristiques communes, la nouvelle a un style que je trouve passionnant à étudier ou à lire. Ecrire une nouvelle est complexe et demande le respect de certains codes spécifiques ; je me suis ainsi efforcé/e de les appliquer en plus d'honorer le style des auteurs.
> 
> Le thème de la mort est également un sujet passionnant mais surtout difficile à aborder. Il comporte selon moi des particularités à suivre : les auteurs ont déjà créé leur propre perception de la Mort dans le conte, je me devais de l'estimer en plus de la mienne.
> 
> C'est un travail très enrichissant, et d'après les retours des lecteurs je pourrai savoir si j'ai respecté les codes de ce genre si particulier qu'est la nouvelle ! De plus, cette écriture permettant par son style un champ d'interprétation très vaste, il sera très pertinent de percevoir les différentes visions possibles de ce texte...


End file.
